Sonrisas que ya no hay
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Entonces, Homura se olvida de Homura y no hay nada más que un demonio con los labios chuecos que ya no son sonrisa. (La imagen de portada no es de mi pertenencia. Dibujo por pixiescout en Tumblr)


**Puella Magi Madoka Magica es de Shaft y Aniplex.**

 **La imagen de portada es gracias al talentoso trabajo de pixiescout en Tumblr, quien tuvo la amabilidad de prestarme su trabajo. Este fic fue una idea que se me ocurrió luego de ver por milésima vez la película de Rebellion, que es de las pocas películas de anime junto a las de Gintama y Fullmetal Alchemist que me han fascinado. Y Homura..., oh Homura. Me la vivo alucinando y sufriendo con ella. No soy fan —a raja tabla— del MadoHomu, diría que soy indiferente en cuanto a las parejas de este fandom. Sin embargo no ignoro que el personaje de Madoka es tan influyente en el personaje de Homura que es imposible hablar de ella sin mencionar a la otra. Por lo que termino amando la relación sin advertencia alguna, de cualquier manera. Ya sea como una complicada relación de mejores amigas o de unas pobres y trágicas amantes. Ahora si, les dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Sonrisas que ya no hay**

.

Madoka.

Ese nombre se repite, una y otra vez, junto a la existencia de una Homura Akemi y varios _ella._

 _Ella_ es Madoka, las cuales ya no puede diferenciar en ninguna linea del tiempo.

Madoka es la misma del pasado, presente y posible futuro. Ella que es tan linda y amable.

( _¡Oh, Madoka!)_

Pero, todo ello es tan absurdo.

Madoka es Madoka, pero Homura no es Homura.

 _(¿Y como es eso?)_

Ya no puede tocar, ni sentir, ni percibir porque Madoka no está en ningún lado.

De vez en cuando, la ve muy, muy a lo lejos.

 _(¿Madoka?... Si)_

Entonces, Madoka se cuestiona: ¿Quien es Homura?

No lo sabe, o más bien, lo olvidó y es por ello esa sensación de nostalgia y que algo está muy mal.

 _(Muy mal, muy mal)_

A estas altura, ¿que estaría bien, que estaría mal?

 _(¡Pues que Madoka este a salvo! ¡Madoka este conmigo a salvo! ¡Madoka!)_

Pero, Madoka olvidó quien es Madoka y vive el día a día en una mentira de una persona que se satisface con ella. Ese es su plan al fin y al cabo. Homura quiere mantenerla alejada e ignorante. Si no, todo su sufrimiento y sacrificios serian en vano.

 _(Verte morir, una y otra vez, simplemente no puedo aguantarlo más)_

Seria una burla a sus sentimientos. ¿Por que? Porque saber la verdad trae sufrimientos y eso Homura Akemi lo sabe muy bien.

Madoka sufriría, Madoka moriría o Madoka se alejaría.

Ninguna de esas opciones quiere, por nada del mundo.

No le importa lastimar a otros y teñir el universo entero de su egoísmo.

 _(¡Madoka!)_

Pero se equivocan. Ella no es egoísta. Ella esta entregando su amor a una sola persona. Todo ello es para ella, para Madoka.

Porque dar amor es querer a esa persona a tu lado, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. No importa si es a lo que llaman mal y ella ser su contraparte. Bien y mal siempre han estado tomados de la mano ¿no? Las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Aun asi, nada, nada, ¡NADA! sale como quiere.

¿Por qué? Si se ha esforzado tanto.

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Es tan imposible un mundo donde ellas dos estén juntas y sean felices?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

 _(¿Por que? ¿Por que?)_

Sí.

De todas maneras no hay que desesperarse. Total, Homura ya vive la desesperación, la angustia y el sufrimiento en sí.

Es su carne, es su sangre, es ella y así es.

Madoka esta ahí y ya no puede hablarle.

Madoka se aleja a cada paso de Homura.

Homura quiere abrazarla, quiere acariciarla, quiere verla a los ojos y decirle:

( _¡Hey! Todo acabó, todo Madoka, todo._ )

Posteriormente Madoka le responda con una sonrisa y por fin, después de tanto esfuerzo... Homura y Madoka vayan al futuro.

Pero eso no es posible. Homura ya se dio cuento que es así y jamás va aceptarlo.

Jamás va aceptar que si Homura Akemi no hubiera cruzado en la existencia de Madoka Kaname es posible que todo haya sido distinto. El plan de los incubadores hubiera marchado a la perfección y aquel mundo hubiera dado un paso a su destrucción más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Nunca se daría por enterada y Homura no se hubiera destruido, año tras año, linea tras linea. Cada vez que Madoka cae en sus brazos inerte, sin alma, sangre y sudor o el mundo colapsa. Pero ella iba a seguir hasta que finalmente Homura se rompiera.

Homura se alegra de poder salvar a Madoka, pero se entristece también. Madoka y Homura eran amigas, la amistad que tuvieron fue tan estrecha. Madoka significó tanto en la vida de Homura, fue quien logró dar pie a la persona de Homura Akemi. Un mundo sin ella es como un mundo en donde ella no puede respirar. Gracias a _ella_ dejó de ser la tonta enfermiza, la que no tenia la capacidad para hacer amigos y fue _ella_ quien estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito. Sin ella todo seria aburrido, soso y sin sentido.

Sin embargo, Homura no culpa a Madoka por sus sentimientos negativos hacia el mundo. Madoka no tiene la culpa de nada, a pesar de ser ella la causante de su desgracia. Esa desgracia la atribuye como su mayor representación de amor y nunca va a cambiar de opinión.

A Homura le gusta sufrir, después de todo.

No hay necesidad de mencionarlo más.

Homura quería a Madoka por dejarla ser Homura, pero ahora es posible que ser es la última de sus prioridades. Añoraba su compañía, sus caricias, que este esa chica de dulces palabras y fuertes expectativas. Esa chica que era correcta y esperanzadora. No quiere experimentar la soledad otra vez, porque es así sin ella ahí para secar sus lágrimas.

Homura era y es para Madoka. Y lo sigue siendo, pero hay tantos sentimientos que lo han vuelto aquello tan complicado que ya no sabe donde ha quedado el amor por el cual inició todo.

¿Será odio? ¿amor? ¿esperanza? ¿cariño? ¿deseo? ¿anhelo? ¿codicia? ¿soledad? ¿ira? ¿desprecio? ¿necesidad? ¿amistad? ¿miedo? ¿sufrimientos?

¿Que es lo que siente Homura?

( _Amor..._ ) No lo sabe.

Es único.

Solo de Homura para Madoka.

Por Madoka, daña.

Por Madoka, miente.

Por Madoka, destruye.

Por Madoka, quiere.

Por Madoka, odia.

Por Madoka, maldice.

Por Madoka, es mal.

Por Madoka, sufre.

Por Madoka, sufre, se odia, se daña, se destruye.

Por Madoka le dejó de importar su ser, la existencia de alguna vez Homura Akemi.

Entonces, Homura se olvida de Homura y no hay nada más que un demonio con los labios chuecos que ya no son sonrisa.

Sonrisa era esa, la que alguna vez soñó reencontrarse. Es esa que es familiar, la hizo cambiar y le permitió soñar.

(–Todo va estar bien Homura-chan

 _¿Todo?_

–Todo. )

E igual ello desaparece junto a cualquier recuerdo de ella. Sea falso o real. Se va como arena en los dedos. Ahora Homura es solo una amenaza fantasma que busca maldecir. Aquella persona deja de ser tan importante. Lo sabe, una vez que siente caer la última lágrima. Esa lágrima que es lo último de su esencia. Esa esencia que sabe que igual ya no importaba nada, porque sabe que no existe ese "ellas" en ningún lado.

Hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
